Altessa
Current Background Altessa, the only known dwarf in Tethe'alla, once assisted major research into the Cruxis Crystals. Because of this, he forced himself into seclusion, vowing to never help others again. He lived a quiet life with Tabatha, his android assistant. However, when the Heroes of the Journey of Regeneration paid him a visit and some quality time, he came to see the good in the world again, and once more found reason to aid others, particularly the Chosen and her friends. After the merging of the worlds, Altessa is forced to live alone once more. Now without Tabatha he works on projects as need be. In the roleplay, Altessa does not leave his home, but has found a way to receive the assistance of a nearby town, Mac Anu, through menial labor. Those who visit him find the grumpy old man to be very kind and welcoming. However, he's made allies out of others, telling them to avoid the Tower of Salvation and to keep an eye out for Lloyd and his friends. He currently has several designs for weapons and armors of other worlds, as well as having handed out his spare Rune Crests to Minato Arisato and Rita Mordio, which have been given to afflicted Chosens of Mana. Since the start of Arc two, Altessa's warnings about the Tower of Salvation have ceased. After all, it fell. Additionally, Altessa's home has been extended to include room for a Chocobo Ranch run by Vincent Valentine. When Vincent is not running the ranch, Altessa does his best to assist in tending to it, even if the old man has no idea what to do with the giant playful birds. He also has obtained a temporary assistant in Tess, a weapons smith. During the course of the first night of the third arc, Altessa's allies have vanished, leaving him to tend the ranch and his smithy alone. Personality Altessa is very much a grumpy old man. However, he has a soft spot for idealists and those who aid him, however harsh he can come across. He will aid travelers who visit at a cost (which is usually nothing of supreme value), and those who aid him will often be rewarded well in the future. He is prone to giving very helpful travelers supplies so that they may continue to travel safely, and will often send them to Mac Anu when requested for directions on where to go. Abilities Master Craftsman: This old man works with metals, wood, and just about any other object he can get his hands on. His skills make him a true master. His skill goes so far as to create an android of humanlike perfection, given the proper tools and supplies. There is no question that Altessa is skilled at what he does. Combat Unlike most characters, Altessa is not a fighter. When a situation deems it, he makes use of an ax or hammer, whichever is closer, in order to fight. Although he is more prone to using his smithy hammer. He cannot last long in battle, and often, will need rescued if attacked. Category:Tales Of Category:Male Category:Game Category:IceEnchantress09 Category:Miscellaneous